


你有多久没被拥抱过了？

by www_Chrystal



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/www_Chrystal/pseuds/www_Chrystal
Summary: 预警：1. 20年人生中第一篇同人，理工女渣文笔警告。2. 巨量OOC3. 一点都不火热的平淡死水短打如果可以接受请继续看下去。我谈不到的恋爱让我船谈去吧！！
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	你有多久没被拥抱过了？

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> 1\. 20年人生中第一篇同人，理工女渣文笔警告。
> 
> 2\. 巨量OOC
> 
> 3\. 一点都不火热的平淡死水短打
> 
> 如果可以接受请继续看下去。
> 
> 我谈不到的恋爱让我船谈去吧！！

1\. 

难得的休息日。

早上九点。终于结束了连续24小时的执勤，志摩感觉把名牌挪到“下班”的时候都快抱着白板昏睡过去。接下来两天是难得的连休，拎着在便利店买的几个饭团，志摩拖沓着步子缓缓挪回了家。

开门，锁门，放下东西，快速冲了个澡。志摩走回卧室，拉紧了带有隔音棉夹层的遮光窗帘，把楼下嘈杂的声音和胡乱发射热量的刺眼阳光一丝不剩地挡在了公寓外。好累，困到太阳穴的血管都一跳一跳地疼。他把自己摔进被窝，头沾上枕头后就很快地睡了过去。

即使疲累，紧绷的神经总会带着沉重黑暗的记忆把志摩从深眠中拖出来。噩梦像无形的大手，掐着志摩的喉管逼着他从床上弹起。连续大口吸入过量的空气后，大脑才能相信自己还活着。虽然只是下午六点，但初秋的太阳总会比夏天更快地藏到了地平线下。志摩拉开窗帘，呆呆地望著窗外被东京过饱和灯光照亮，透着瘆人紫红色的天。

志摩突然想起以前看过的一篇推文，推主是这么写的：“当你午睡过久，不小心在太阳落山后才醒来，会有一种被世界都抛弃的感觉。”他当时还不以为然，总觉得推主和下面跟着评论转发认同的人们的情感实在是过于纤细了。直到今天他才有感同身受到。虽然以前通宵执勤后睡到大晚上才醒的经历不是没有，但今天心里空落落的感觉特别明显。

他抓起枕头旁的手机想随便划拉点东西看，想着能稍微平复一下因为惊醒后过度活跃跳动的心脏。识别到人脸的手机突然亮起白光，横冲直撞地照进还没来得及收缩的瞳孔。眼球突然传来的一阵酸痛感，让本身烦躁不安的志摩更是皱起了眉头。志摩眯上眼睛，默默调暗手机屏幕的亮度后才打开推特刷了起来。

2\. 

#你有多久没被拥抱过了？

趋势榜上莫名挂出了这条奇怪的话题，志摩觉得好笑又无奈，却又着实感到扎心。

虽然自己是个喜欢独自呆着的人，更是个觉得啥事都不干，喝着啤酒看窗外下暴雨都岁月静好的人。但自从进了4机搜，每天的日常都变成了和伊吹蓝这个野生笨蛋坐在绿色面包车里巡逻，还要听无厘头的《蜜瓜包之歌》。烦得，志摩挠了挠睡得蓬松打结的卷发，转手截图把这个话题发给了伊吹，还冷不丁配上一句“这种东西都能成现代人的讨论趋势了？”

把手机重新接上充电线，志摩又朝着墙面躺下刷起其他的东西。暖黄的屏幕减少了蓝光的刺激，志摩的眼皮子又打起架来，一会儿便抱着手机慢慢睡了过去。

3\. 

“叮咚”

公寓的门铃冷不丁地响了起来。志摩一向是个睡不深的人，一下便被刺耳的铃声叫醒。踉踉跄跄地走下床，在黑暗中摸索着打开了客厅的灯，一边喊着“来了”一边在心里骂着这个扰了自己清梦的笨蛋。

打开门，是伊吹蓝提着乌冬站在外面。

“shima酱！！你果然在家！！”看到志摩的大型犬系男子摇着不存在的尾巴，很不认生地脱了鞋就挤进了公寓。

“笨蛋，不要这么不客气进别人家吧，”志摩翻了个白眼，“所以大晚上跑来我家做什么？”

“我担心志摩没吃晚饭会胃痛，就过来给你煮机搜乌冬吃！刚刚开始吹起冷风的秋天最适合吃这种热腾腾的东西了。”伊吹拿着塑料袋一边往厨房走，一边向志摩投去一个伊吹蓝专有的标志露牙笑。

“得亏你有这个心，”虽然有被野生的温情感动到，志摩还是习惯性地回去了一句嘲讽，“肯定不是为了这个来的吧，找我有事吗？”

“啊…被发现了，嘻嘻。”伊吹拧开了煤气灶，蓝橘渐变的火焰给温度稍低的公寓带来了点温暖。

“其实是看到了志摩发的消息，就那个抱抱不抱抱的。”

“所以…？”志摩搞不懂这个这个野生的脑子里到底装了什么乱七八糟的想法。

伊吹张开了双臂，朝着志摩招了招手：“小蓝的拥抱随时都可以给志摩哦，所以很久没有被拥抱过的话，也可以偶尔依赖一下自己的相棒。”

“噗嗤，”没忍住，志摩笑了出来，“伊吹也会有这么纤细的情感吗？”

“快点啦，手一直举着很酸的。”

“好好。”志摩敷衍地回答着，但很干脆地抱了上去。

两人差的个头有点多，志摩并没有费力抬手去搭上他的肩膀，只是轻轻环上伊吹的腰，把脸埋进伊吹沾了些秋夜寒风的外套里。

“一句话不要答应两…诶？”伊吹愣了一下，才将手臂收回。然后像哄小丰一样，抱着志摩缓缓摇晃着，轻轻地拍着他的后背。

“工作辛苦啦，相棒。”

4\. 

“小志摩，水要烧干了哦。”把下巴垫在志摩卷发上的伊吹悄悄说。

“再一会儿，”怀里的人发出小动物一样的呢喃，“就两分钟。”

伊吹腾出手来关掉了炉火，又搭上志摩的背。“合点承知の助。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 在朋友圈看到的一篇推送产生的脑洞。
> 
> 自己的腿肉真的很不好吃，希望大家不要嫌弃。（好像也并没有人看
> 
> 最后希望ibsm长长久久百年好合（？


End file.
